Taking Over Me
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: Using the song under the same name by Evanescence, three mini stories were written. One for Sora/Riku, one for Shadow/Rouge, and one for Max/Fang. I own nothing but the writing.


**You don't remember me, but I remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

**But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do**

Sora sat up in his bed, arms wrapped around his legs and shaking as he tried to repress another round of sobs. He buried his face into his knees, falling victim to his tears, allowing them to flow freely and without restraint.

"Why?" he asked meekly, though no one was there to answer him. "Why'd you leave?"

Glancing over at the photos on the wall behind his headboard, he reached out a trembling hand to pull one of a silver-haired boy down, holding it delicately in his hands. He wiped a stray tear off of it, rubbing his thumb on the face of the boy, using his other hand to wipe his tear-stained face.

"You don't remember anything," Sora sighed, resting his chin in the crook of his arm. "I said that I didn't care if you went to the darkness; I said you weren't my friend anymore. I wish I could take them back. I wish you were here with me, Riku…"

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live, to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

He placed a hand over his heart, closing his eyes tightly. _It hurts, _he thought, _knowing you're still out there. _Carefully putting the picture into his pocket, he stood up and jumped out his bedroom window, sprinting towards his destination. _I still believe in you, Riku. I'll throw everything away just to find you._

Struggling, he opened the door, stepping inside Kingdom Hearts. For months after, he searched endlessly for Riku, following any and all leads towards his friend. After the defeat of the Organization, he was able to set his friend free, embracing him in a hug.

"I couldn't live without you," he cried into his friend's vest, arms wrapped tightly around his middle. He felt a hand softly petting his head, slowly, lovingly. "I need you."

"I know."

**Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?**

**You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

"You can't remember anything, can you?" Rouge asked Shadow, her legs sprawled out on the ground next to the black hedgehog. "You don't remember what happened."

"No," he stated, avoiding the gaze of the bat next to him. "I don't."

Rouge wept, face cradled in gloved hands, makeup stains invading the white fabric. She wept for her friend, the Shadow that was lost, and not for the one in her presence. That was the Shadow she wanted back, the one that remembered what had happened, and the bond that the two had shared. She wanted her partner back, no matter the cost.

Shadow's hand moved slowly, stopping on her own.

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live, to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

Rouge looked into his eyes, seeing a quick glimmer of something familiar. She intertwined her fingers with Shadow's and squeezed his hand slightly. Rubbing her eyes, she sniffled and breathed deeply, trying to get her lungs under control. She smiled at him, a small grin at the most, and opened her mouth to speak.

"You may not be the Shadow I remember, but he's in there somewhere," she said, her tone confident. "I'll give up everything to make him come out."

**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many fears inside that just like you are**

**Taking over**

"Asshole!" Max screamed, throwing everything on her dresser to the floor, angry tears hot in her chocolate eyes. They threatened to flow but she suppressed them, unwilling to shed tears for the boy that had just broken her heart. She gripped the edge of the dresser, looking into the mirror.

A quick flash of black hair and dark eyes was enough to make her lean in and look closer, seeing only wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. _No, _she thought, rubbing her eyes with her fists, _it's not possible. He left. But it feels like he's still here, in me. _

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live, to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

"I know you're still out there, Fang," Max whispered, breaking eye contact with the mirror. "And I'm gonna find you. Screw twenty years. I need you now.

"I don't care what you said, you're an asshole. But I love you, and I need you. No matter the cost. I'll risk everything to be with you again. To have you hold me, hug me, kiss me, tell me you love me too. I don't give a damn what you said in that letter—I'm gonna find you."

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you**

**To live, to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

"And dammit, you're coming with me if I have to drag you."

**You're taking over me**


End file.
